


The End, Motherfucker.

by Adaney



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, POV Original Female Character, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 08:10:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20991659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adaney/pseuds/Adaney
Summary: This whole feelings thing isn't really working out for you.





	The End, Motherfucker.

You figured you'd up and leave at some point. You didn't figure you'd get so much shit for not leaving your obligations to the minute of. You've got a job, routines to rehearse, and a heart to break between what you hope will be a quick getaway. You love Isolde—you wouldn't want to diminish what you've got with unfitting words in unworthy mouths, but you know none of this is made out to fucking last. You leave every couple of perigees because that's what you do. 

What you do ends up leaving mascara on your sleeve because Isolde is crying into it like you're not coming back (and frankly you might not be, but you know enough to know you don't know shit about swinging back around a place when you've been to a dozen of the same) because you probably won't be back.

"Babe," you're doing a great job consoling her so far. (Asshole.) "We can do long distance."

Probably not, but it's either hope or none at all when everything is high stakes and sensitive feelings. You're itching like a motherfucker because of your own uncomfortable thoughts, and you can't form words around the big, stupid tongue in your mouth. You don't know what to say but you know what you want to say. You figure you're piss poor at words and better at showing but know kissing her would be stupid. You don't trust yourself not to fuck things up and now you're looking like you get off on being callous. 

Crying ain't your thing but sometimes you get a little teary-eyed. Isolde has probably cried enough for the both of you as it is, and you haven't even said anything yet.


End file.
